Demon Lover
by Tobiath Wyborn
Summary: Kaiko is trapped by Mokuba the little rat! Anyway her family is coming to visit and she needs to find Kaiba a lover before one of the demons takes his heart and possibly his soul.Puppyshipping yaoi don't like boyxboy dont read! Please review
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here is another story. Still writing geek my pc had a virus and I had to restore the bitch!

* * *

You Need Love

"Hey are you awake"

Its impossible to get any sleep. Why was that if it wasn't Mokuba or his phone it was something. He peaked to see blue and black. A blue girl with green hair short black top with one arm that had red fur on it no sleeve. Black short shorts and a nice skiny blue tail around her thigh. Her eyes were brown. This was Mokuba's girlfriend and he had no clue what was happening.

"Kaiba, Kaiba" she said sweetly then frowned "GET THE FUCK UP"

"What the hell" Kaiba yelled sitting up mad.

"Okay so we need to talk" She smiled

"It's the middle of the night and Halloweens weeks away" Kaiba growled.

"And you need to find a lover before then." She smiled

"Kaiko get out of my room" Kaiba frowned.

"Listen to me" She said as Kaiba rolled over to sleep. He smiled hearing whimper the shot up when something whip like hit him in the face.

"What the fuck" He yelled setting back up her eyes now red tail whipping around and a pair of black wings out.

"I am not kidding you need a lover before Halloween when my family comes to meet Mokuba" She growled "My family likes power, wealth and messing with weak pathetic humans who have nothing."

"So I shouldn't be letting you date Mokuba." Kaiba frowned.

"I don't really like him" she said looking down. "He sorta has me trapped here. Though I like the wicked way he's trapped me. Shit no I don't wicked is bad."

She shook her head and hit it as she messed up her green hair.

"Did you take your medicine today" Kaiba asked.

"I don't take meds" She frowned

"You need some Kaiko" Kaiba said.

"I am a demon and if you don't find someone to give your heart to I'm sure they'll take it" Kaiko huffed. Her tail whipping again.

"What does love have to do with demons" Kaiba smiled

"Some shit about love being the greatest power of all" She huffed again crossing her arms "I really don't get it. Mom loved dad and dad used her to get me. Never loved me so why should I need love. Your little brother is a pain in both of my asses but I know he loves you so I wont let my family hurt you."

"If you're a demon why don't you just fight out of the trap?" Kaiba asked. She whiped her tail at him hitting his arm.

"I will help you find a lover" She frowned "I can make anyone fall in love with the right help"

"You can?" Kaiba thought maybe finding love wouldn't be so bad if he got who he really wanted.

"I see you like the prospects of getting the love you want" She smiled.

"I can already get what ever I want" Kaiba smiled.

"Cash and real love aren't the same." She frowned "I'll be at school tomorrow to find your match"

"My match?" Kaiba frowned.

"Humans have auroras and each has a match and I can tell who's for who and if the two have met and your aurora shows its found a match."

"You're joking" Kaiba said

"No now go to bed we have a long quest ahead Ice King" Kaiko smiled and disappeared.

"I think I need meds" Kaiba grumbled.

* * *

Review please! Let me know if you like whats happening and stuff


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I'm taking a short break from geek in pink… still writing just all the green hospital Jell-O is driving Mokuba insane…. Akira is his only love and I guess Kaiko is demon Akira.. They look the same in human form… act a little different but not too much… Review me if you dare!

* * *

So Do you like that one?

"What about her?" Kaiko asked pointing to a picture of Mai.

"No" Kaiba frowned. Kaiko thought it would be good to go through female duelists first. She said she could check on any person later.

"Who's this" Kaiko asked pulling out a picture she flipped it confused.

"That's Jounouchi Katsuya" Kaiba frowned.

"I told Mokuba to print this list for you and me" she frowned. "Is this who you really like"

"The mutt is a third rate duelist and a punk." Kaiba frowned. He was attractive and full of heart but lacked manners and interest besides "he likes Mai"

"Oh so you do fancy him." Kaiko smiled. Flipping her blonde hair with excitement. Her eyes were green now and her skin a normal beach bunny tan.

"He isn't my type" Kaiba frowned.

"Oh but he's so cute and looks like he works out" Kaiko giggled eyeing another photo. Kaiba took it from her and blushed a little. Jounouchi had a wonderful smile his hair wet and no top. He wasn't smiling with teeth but his eyes were so happy. Kaiba was sure he was going to let Mokuba go to the beach with the nerd's more often.

"So is it a one sided crush or are you unsure of yourself." Kaiko asked.

"Its purely physical" Kaiba growled shoving the picture back. "But beyond that nothing"

"Your lying" Kaiko stated. "No matter how good you are demons know these things. I can always find you a pretty girl, but Kats seems so much nicer"

"And what if he's not my one as you called it" Kaiba frowned.

"Thousands if not millions of people fall for and marry the wrong soul" Kaiko said "Sex and lust makes it possible. Also ignorance"

"How old are you" Kaiba asked.

"Couple thousand why?" Kaiko asked. "Your brother is a real cougar hunter by the way told him my age and he still um shutting up."

"I shouldn't have asked" Kaiba said watching Kaiko blush. His brother was so going to be grounded. Ra knows what these two did together.

"Does he go to this school" Kaiko asked.

"Yeah" Kaiba said

* * *

"He is so much hotter in person!" Kaiko said "Do you wanna know if he likes guys or if he's interested or"

"Shut up Kaiko" Kaiba frowned "I said no"

Kaiko smiled at him then ran over to Jounouchi bright eyed. "Hi I'm Kaiko! Who are you? What's your favorite color? Do you like chocolate? How old are you? I'm 15! Where are you from? I love your hair style! Do you do it or is it natural? Who do you live with? You have any siblings? I have 15. What's your favorite subject? Music, art, science, maybe lunch. We should eat lunch together. I'm new by the way. Do you like animals? I love animals and nature and cuddling things. Do you like to cuddle? I bet you're a great duelist, I like to duel too. My favorite color is blue-"

Kaiba put a hand over her million word a second mouth. Jounouchi had a big smile on his face obviously already liking Kaiko.

"Wow. Um.." Jounouchi smiled then took a deep breath "My names Jounouchi. I'm from here. My hair is natural. I live with my dad and my mom has my sister. I like lunch, art, and music. I don't mind eating with you. I like animals. I've never cuddled before and I'm a great duelist."

"You understood her" Kaiba asked mouth slightly agape.

"Yeah" Jounouchi smiled. "What is she your newest minion?"

"No I'm Mokuba's minion" Kaiko smiled.

"Were leaving Kaiko" Kaiba frowned grabbing her collar and dragging her.

"Bye Jounouchi" Kaiko called

"See ya Kaiko" Jounouchi smiled

"What the hell was that" Kaiba frowned pushing Kaiko in to the lockers.

"I was being friendly" Kaiko said.

"You were being crazy. Do you know how to act." Kaiba scowled leaning over her. She bit her lower lip looking to the side.

"I-I never really interacted with humans." Kaiko said "Aside from getting stuff thrown at me and scaring humans away. Mokuba is the first human I've had real contact with."

"Most people don't act like that" Kaiba said "How do you act around other demons"

"We normally fight for territory" Kaiko said looking sad.

"Do better" Kaiba said. Sighing.

"So Kaiko where are you from" Yugi asked smiling. Kaiba had a terrible glare, Kaiko had literally dragged him to sit with the geek squad. She looked to Kaiba a panicked look.

"She doesn't know" Kaiba said looking back at her glaring.

"How do you not know where your from" Anzu asked.

"Lots of moving" Kaiko said "No real family"

"Sorry I'm so late" Duke said sitting down "Wow hey Kaiba"

"Otogi?" Kaiko said wide eyed.

"Oh so you know Duke?" Jounouchi asked mischievous smiling as Duke went pale. Kaiko must have been an ex-lover or something.

"Hey" Duke exhaled the word, sounding rather girly. Kaiko growled and before she could get after the running Duke, Kaiba put an arm out knocking the wind out of her for a sec."Let me at him" Kaiko growled noting he had turned around to sick his tongue out at her. Her mouth dropped then she bit in to Kaiba's hand.

"Ow" Kaiba pulled his hand back glaring at the girl running.

"I didn't know Duke could run like that" Honda laughed.

"Hey money bags. She ain't gonna hurt him is she?" Jounouchi asked.

"I really don't know what she can do" Kaiba said.

Somewhere down the hall Duke has just been taken down by a mad demon. Yes he is a dead man, that is if he was a man.

"Get off me you psycho" Duke squirmed "I'd say sorry but I'm not!"

"You totally ditched me you rat" Kaiko growled.

"You know as well as me I am not a rat" Duke smiled

"Otogi" Kaiko sighed

"Yes?" Duke smiled

"I should kill you" Kaiko said

"Too bad you can't" Duke smiled.

"I can still make it hurt bad" Kaiko said

"And that's why" Duke smiled sliding down fast making her skirt go up "I'm running"

"Get back here" Kaiko growled getting up and running after him. He lead her back in to the lunch room and positioned him self on the opposite side of a table. Kaiko growled she moved left then right hands on the table. Duke smiled moving ready to go the opposite way. Kaiko's hands shot to her heart a with a gasp. She shot up then fell back. Duke looked worried and leaned forward only to be pulled down. From a side view Kaiko had fallen back knees bent then some how slipped forward with out moving up enough to be in site. She grabbed Duke.

"What a flexible little" Honda smiled "I'd like her in my bed."

"Not cool" Jounouchi frowned as he watched Duke escape her grasp to jump over a table and run. "I will admit I like her style though."

"I bet Duke loses" Yami smiled watching Duke run.

"I bet not" Duke smiled as he ran by. He ran up an chair on a table then turned jumping over Kaiko pushing her forward hitting her right in to the table. She wobbled try to reclaim her air as she turned around.

"Can't we just call truce now?" Duke asked.

"Not till I get strong enough to kill you" Kaiko growled.

"Miss Kaiko please take a seat" Someone sternly said.

"I'll take a seat when Ever- oh shit" Kaiko turned around mad till she spotted the female teacher. "This school is crawling with the enemy"

The teacher glared and Kaiko hurried to sit back down. Kaiba shook his head.

"Do I want to know" Kaiba asked

"I'll fill you in later" Kaiko said watching the women talk to Duke.

"How about now?" Kaiba asked.

"Bo peep" Duke said smiling.

"No" Kaiko said glaring away. Duke leaned close to her as he sat down.

"Bo peep bo peep bo peep bo peep bo peep bo peep bo peep Oh" Duke sang moving one had up as the other went down raising the right on the 'oh'. Kaiko twitched as he did it again then suddenly giggled and looked all bright and chipper raising her hands.

"Bo peep bo peep bo peep bo peep bo peep bo peep bo peep Oh" Kaiko sang smiling. Then went red "Gah I hate you."

"You're lucky I almost did the bouncy part" Duke smiled. "You might have made unwanted friends."

"Oh I love that part" She smiled. "Oh damn it!"

"I always make you smile" Duke said. Standing up and pulling her up.

"NO! Don't you know too well music and dance is my one true weakness." Kaiko gasped.

"Wanna see something cute?" Duke asked pulling out his phone. "And a wee bit sexy too I guess"

"No they don't" Kaiko said.

"Oh come on Kaiko I want to see you dance" Anzu smiled.

"Me too" Honda smiled

"One of you has to Join me" Kaiko frowned knowing not one of them had heard of or seen the dace T-ara did. Nor would they know any of the other dances she knew. "Who knows the bo peep bo peep dance?"

"I do" Jounouchi said going pink as he looked up.

"Um what about abracadabra?" Kaiko asked now panicked.

"Know it" Jounouchi said becoming red.

"Oh my gosh Jounouchi that is so queer! I love you man" Duke exclaimed.

"That's so cool I wanna hug you" Kaiko said.

* * *

"Music" Kaiba said as Mokuba came in.

"Huh?" Mokuba Frowned.

"Kaiko likes music" Kaiba repeated. "Its her one weakness or so she said"

"Oh makes sense" Mokuba nodded

"So when did you plan on telling me she was a demon?" Kaiba asked.

"Never" Mokuba said "She's half human and it didn't matter to me what she was"

"I don't like her" Kaiba said.

"Of course not" Mokuba smiled running to his room. He pushed the door open then hit forward knowing something would be falling.

"Shit how do you know?" Kaiko frowned brushing ink off of her.

"Just do" Mokuba smiled un doing her shirt. "Does this stuff wash out?"

"No" Kaiko pouted.

"I'll buy you a new one" Mokuba smiled watching her remove her skirt. She always had her one strapped shirt and shorts on under her clothes. She gave a jump stopping in the air now blue and in demon form. "So how's the find Seto a lover thing going"

"He is appalling and stupid" Kaiko said "But the pretty boy he likes is of open heart and mind so he has a chance"

"And what about the lets have dinner someplace nice idea?" Mokuba asked smiling. Kaiko shot him a look of hate.

"As if I have a say in the matter you soul stealing jerk" Kaiko spat.

"Oh come on Kaiko don't be like that I like you a lot" Mokuba said.

"Enough to cage me like a bird." Kaiko said. Mokuba smiled pull her in to a chaste kiss.

"I cage you so no one else may touch you" Mokuba said. Picking up her straps.

"Perv" Kaiko frowned as he hooked the strap that had her red fur around her.

"I get it from my brother" Mokuba smiled "Genetics I think"

"Crazy is what you two are" Kaiko replied sitting on the floor.

"So what are you planning?" Mokuba asked.

"as much contact as possible" Kaiko said. "You're bro's hot for the guy but I gotta make em both all hot bothered and more"

"And you call me the perv" Mokuba frowned.

"All the things I see in human relations ships and demon is sex so I'm just doing what works." Kaiko said.

"There's more then just sex in a relationship" Mokuba said

"Not really." Kaiko said grabbing a large old looking book. "Sex in demons means a lot your doe gives to you offspring and the male must guard the doe and offspring. Not much love in demon life. Among humans it seems to be a sign of love too"

"Well it could also be lust" Mokuba said.

"Lust is close enough isn't it" Kaiko said looking at Mokuba "Lust is from sight and from sight alone you caged me. Is this not the same process?"

"No but I don't know how to make you understand" Mokuba said. "So when is this contact going to start?"

"Soon Jounouchi already seems to like me" Kaiko said "I may invite him over make him lose a bet and then our date will be come a double date"

"You know you are most lovely in the mind" Mokuba smiled.

"And you most full of shit" Kaiko smiled back.

"Maybe but I'd buy my brand of crap" Mokuba said.

"If that's so then I got some land to sell you" Kaiko said smiling.

* * *

I got a couple watches but I'm serious on the review thing… I need at least um lets make it easy… I need at least 5 reviews you guys I know at least like almost that many is fallowing so tell me something like why you're fallowing! Review if you want read more! Please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Story on hold till I can rip my hard drive out of my broken laptop put it in a case. This case will make it an external hard drive or kinda like a big jumbo flash drive. Also need a new laptop to properly update. Also on hold cause my grammer just f*ing sucks and I need someone I know and trust to login to my account and edit stuff…. Or find that email I lost…..

Review previous chapters give me ideas and forgive my crack-tastic view on life!


End file.
